


Downtime Drabbles (Collection)

by CathedralMidnight



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game), to be tagged as needed?
Genre: Blushing, Couple, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Sexy Times, Tagged as Needed, Threesome, couples, drabbles tagged individually, prompts, sex outside, tagged as posted, updates weekly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathedralMidnight/pseuds/CathedralMidnight
Summary: A collection of drabbles that are written during the downtime between major works. Currently includes Undertale/Underfell and Sonic the Hedgehog.Most prompts from the tumblr creative prompts for writing.Updates weeklyCheck the tags at the beginning of each entry for more info





	1. Ring (Sonadow)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is collection of drabbles I write in between major stories because I'm probably working on another big project or something. These drabbles range from fluff to smut, so make sure to check the warnings at the beginning notes/chapter for additional info.
> 
> I hope to update this collection once a week or so. Enjoy!

Sonadow

Warnings: None

 

He noticed things had been… quiet. Well, things had always been quiet between them. His dark-furred lover was stoic, a hedgie of few words who said more with a hard glance and a stony silence.

But, for the past few weeks, Shadow had gone pretty much mute.

At first, Sonic was fine with Shadow’s “wall.” Sometimes, he was just moody and didn’t want to be around anyone, even Sonic. Eventually, the wall would crack and a few chunks would pile to the ground, allowing Sonic to talk to Shadow who still stood on the other side of the wall. Sometimes, Sonic could slip his hand into the crack and Shadow would take the offer, but he never made an effort to make the crack bigger, to walk to the side of the wall Sonic was on.

Sonic was fine with that because he knew Shadow just didn’t know how to connect to others. He had lost his best friend right in front of him,  been used to further others’ goals, for a while didn’t even know who he was. The fact that he had gotten as close as he had to Sonic was a miracle.

So, Sonic was willing to let Shadow just… be.

Despite his nature, Sonic was willing to take things… slow. He was willing to let Shadow stand on the other side of the wall.

Until he realized the crack was sealing itself up.

Shadow wasn’t in bed when Sonic awoke. He stopped eating meals with him, stopped watching mindless TV with him, stopped… being with him.

Sonic wasn’t sure what to do, afraid to push against the wall.

Wait… afraid?

When had Sonic ever been afraid?

With a snarl, he made his way to the lone tree in the yard where Shadow spent long hours alone.

Before Sonic could speak, Shadow turned to face him.

In his hand was one of his rings he wore around his wrist. The rings had been power inhibitors, allowing Shadow to access more of the Chaos Realm for his Chaos Control. He hadn’t needed them for years, a fact that dawned on Sonic when the darker hedgie held out the ring to him.

Sonic stared. Why was Shadow…?

Wait, was he…?

Was _this_ what had consumed his thoughts these past few weeks?

The taller hedgehog stepped forward and slipped the ring onto Sonic’s left wrist.

In that instant, Sonic saw the wall finally crumble.  


	2. Asking (Bottle of Mustard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans wants to ask you something....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call Underfell Sans x Reader drabbles Bottle of Mustard =3

Bottle of Mustard: Asking

(SFW)

 

“Do I wanna what?”

“Like, go out or whatever?”

You blink up at the massive skeleton, noticing his hands shoved in his jacket pockets, a faint blush on his cheekbones, in complete contrast to the near permanent scowl on his skull.

Had he really just asked you out?

You two had been living across from each other in the same apartment building for a few months. Casual small talk had become full conversations about the latest concerts and festivals, the best clubs and the newest food trends. He had even invited you over for pizza a few times, must to his brother’s chagrin, but he had told you not to worry about him--- “he’s a hard ass ta everyone, Monster and Human.”

You hadn’t thought your budding friendship would lead to him asking you out.

“Hm. Where would you like to go?” You ask.

Sans looks away. “Mah brother’s boyfriend finally got his restaurant open. I uh, got a coupon, kinda? ‘Free dinner for two with a purchase of two desserts.’”

“Oh,” You smile. “That’s quite the coupon.”

“I guess ya can say it’s a family discount,” Sans smirks.

You feel a little more at ease when he smirks. Sans seems to only have three expressions: scowling, smirking and guffawing---not giggling, laughing, or chuckling, but a full on belly laugh, usually at someone’s expense.

Out of the three, you prefer his smirk.---the little smile makes him look dangerous, but enticing.

Wait, enticing?

Your cheeks heat up and you look away.

Sans’s smirk heads south. “Ya okay? Look, if ya don’t wanna---”

“No, no!” You cry out, holding up your hands. “I, I mean….” You pull your hands to your chest. “I, uh, I’d love to… go to dinner with you.”

Sans’ skull turns a deep crimson. “Uh, ah, co-cool. So, uh… is, like, seven tonight okay?”

“That’s perfect,” You smile. “See you at seven.” You turn to your door, unlock the knob and walk in, giving Sans one more smile before closing the door. You then sigh and head over to your couch, where you plop down on the blue piece of furniture.

You glance at the clock and notice you have about two hours to get ready. Plenty of time to try to remember if there was any other time you thought Sans’ smirk was enticing.

You can’t help but think that maybe you’ve always thought that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, ya nerds.
> 
> I'll try to update this collection at least once a week. Things have just been so busy around here >.<


	3. It Was a Small Note That Started it All (Papby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby finds a note from a nervous Skeleton...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papby. SFW and fluffy!  
> (prompt from creative prompts from writing on tumblr)

Grillby eyed the tiny note left on the counter. Odd… he had just wiped the bar clean and turned around only for a few minutes… He picked up the note, expecting to see a grocery list or work memo someone had left behind.

The first two words threw him off balance.

_Dear Grillby_

This was a note to… him?

_It is I, the Great Papyrus! I hope this note finds you well. I understand you are busy, so I will get straight to the point! Yes… the point! The reason I wrote this letter to you! Yes… indeed…. I wrote this letter… to you…. Yes. Because there was something I wished to tell you…. Oh my, I am wasting your time! How rude of me! My apologies! Goodbye!_

_-The Great Papyrus!_

 

Grillby blinked.

Huh.

The Fire Elemental placed the note in his pocket and, as he moved to leave, caught sight of a familiar tall figure peeking into the window of the bar, then stumbling out of sight. Grillby chuckled to himself as he clicked off the overhead bar lights. He walked over to the front entrance, opened the door and peeked outside.

Papyrus jumped at the sight of the Elemental.

“Good evening, Papyrus,” Grillby nodded.

“Gr-Grillby!” Papyrus stammered. “Go-good evening!” The skeleton went straight as a board and gave a stiff wave.

Grillby smiled. “I found a note and---”

“WHAT!?” Papyrus screeched and gave a nervous laugh. “I have no idea what you are talking about! Note!? Me? A note!? Why would I ever!? This is so silly! What would I even write in a letter!?”

“Well, that is something I would certainly like to know myself,” Grillby spoke, resting folded hands against his lap. “The letter seemed to end before it was ready to do so.”

Papyrus blushed, sockets going wide at Grillby’s soft gaze. “Well, if I were the writer---and I am not, but if I were--- I would have written to you… that I…” the skeleton looked down at the snow glazed sidewalk. “I would have written… that I… find you very smart… and attractive… And I would like to, perhaps… spend an evening with you… alone.”

“Oh, I see,” Grillby smiled.

“Of course that’s only if I wrote a letter to you!” Papyrus cried.

“Yes, of course.”

“Which I did not!”

“Yes, I know.”

“But if I did, that is exactly what I would write!”

“You don’t say?”

“I do say so, good sir!”

“Papyrus.”

“Yes!? I mean… yes?”

“Would you like to come inside for dinner?”

“...Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNNNNNNNNNG


	4. Smile (Reader x UT! Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a nice smile....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans x Reader is a Bottle of Ketchup ;3

Smile (Bottle of Ketchup)

 

What is he always smiling about?

You notice that anytime you are with this mass of bone, he’s always smiling, teeth  turned up a bit, sockets closed like he’s always asleep, even though you know he’s not. He’s just got some weird type of magic echolocation (you think), so he doesn’t need visuals all the time.

But, why the smile?

What is he smiling about?

He did seem to frown from time to time, grit his tiny fangs, even shift them from side to side.

He didn’t do any of this when he was around you though. He just always had this cute, little smile on his skull.

Maybe he always enjoyed the places you two went together--- the park, a cafe, Grillby’s restaurant. Maybe he liked the peace and quiet that came from not having to hear his brother’s overenthusiastic wails. Maybe he just liked being out of the lab---”The Dark Den” as you called his little basement. He would stay down there for hours. The sun probably felt good on his bones. He did look sort of cute when he was in a t-shirt and shorts, sockets closed, smile on his skull as the sun kissed his bones and joints.

Right now, he looks so content, that same small smile on his skull, sockets closed like always as he sits across from you, letting his coffee cool down.

You just stare at him, one hand to your face, the other hand wrapped around your warm mug. “You know,” You start. “I noticed when we’re out together, you’re always smiling.”

“Yeah?” he replies, smile never wavering.

“Yeah. What has you so happy all the time?”

“Hm, you couldn’t tell?” he asks and his smile seems to grow a little bigger. “Then again, you already answered the question, sweetheart.”

You cock a brow. “What…? All I said was that I notice when we’re out together, you’re always smiling.”

“Right,” he nods. “When we are out together.”

You stare. “When we… are out… together.”

Sans nods, a low chuckle slipping from his tiny fangs.

All you can do is blush when the meaning settles between you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I think he likes you ;3


	5. A Bottle of Ketchup and Mustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having some fun in the woods.
> 
> Dubious Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! The Holidays are over, so it's time to start posting again. Right now, I'm working on the next project for next month, so only a few more weeks before you get some more goodness. In the mean time, unless something comes up, Drabbles will continue to be uploaded every Friday!

 A Bottle of Ketchup and Mustard (Reader x UT Sans x UF Sans)

NSFW

Warning: Dubious Consent

WC: 494

 

Today, an order of towels has taken you to “The Woods.” In the darkness echoes the rhythmic cracks of branches….

“Oh, don’t be creepy like that,” You groan.

“Mm, mah bad.”

You stop short as two hulking skeleton monsters lumber from the bushes. They socket you with navy and crimson pinpoints. Crimson has sharp fangs while Navy looks less threatening, but still formidable due to his size. They’re both smirking, hands in their jacket pockets.

“Hey, sweets, name’s Red. Hm, ain’t ya a cute one?” Red’s pinpoints trail up your body. “Whatcha think, Sans?”

The sleepy skeleton’s grin grows. “Gotta agree with ya there.”

“Hey, doll, ya busy right now?” Red asks, edging closer.

You stand your ground. “Sorry. On the clock.”

“On tha clock?” Red questions. “Where ya goin’?”

“I have a delivery,” You answer.

The skeletons glance at each other.

“Um, no one lives past here,” Sans informs you.

“Wait, what?” You dig around in your bag. “This address is near here, right?” You hold up the phone screen to them.

“Yeah,” says Red. “But _ain’t no house there.”_

“What the…!?” You growl. “Who would…? Oh, I bet it was my neighbor! She hates that I have Monster customers….”

“Hey, don’t sweet it, doll,” Red smirks. “Maybe it’s a blessin’ in disguise.”

You blush as Sans steps behind you and rest his hands on your waist. Red comes in closer, pushing you against Sans, sandwiching you between solid bone. As Sans’ hands trail up to your breasts and massages them, Red catches your lips in a heated kiss. You groan at their cocks getting hard against you.

Red lifts your skirt and tugs down your panties. With a cry, you’re lifted by Sans, legs spread, allowing Red to sink into you. You moan and gasp as he pounds your pussy raw. Moments before you come, he slips out, letting Sans take you at a deep, slow pace. Panting, you watch Red jerk off at Sans fucking you, his seed covering the lips of your sex as Sans pulls out and explodes over your pussy. Red slips a finger inside your sex and coaxes your orgasm with the most skillful of maneuvers

“Hm, not bad,” Red smirks.

You can only pant as Sans lowers your legs to the ground and whispers, “Come see us again.”

The words make you shiver in want and the two skeletons feel your desire.

You find yourself pressed between them again, their cocks getting hard moments before they take you once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ho ho ho. I remember this one being tough to write in 500 words or less, though.


	6. Hot Bones (Uf Papyrus x UF Grillby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A would like to have a child, but doesn’t want to wait for a spouse and a nice house any longer, so they find B to coparent with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Hot Bones. So, I called UF! Grillby Thistle (a purple alcoholic drink), so that's how he'll be referred to from now on. He's also a "dry-ice" monster, His flames are a little cooler to the touch (but still lethal if he puts enough magic into them) and he releases fog as opposed to smoke. He's still purple and still a jack ass.
> 
> Rabbit Fire is a font.

“You are the cutest!” Papyrus cooed at his daughter. Rabbit Fire was a little skeleton with dancing flames upon her skull. She gave her mom a nibble on his fingers.   
“I know. Thistle should be here soon.”  
The door to the nursery opened. Rabbit Fire lit up, her royal purple flames turning lavender at the sight of Thistle walking in.  
Thistle’s flames flickered in return as a small smile slipped over his face. He offered Papyrus the bottle.  
“Here you are, my little bun-bun,” Papyrus smiled as Rabbit latched onto the bottle.  
“How’d she do?” Thistle asked.  
“Very well,” Papyrus answered. “A clean bill of health”  
“Uh, hey, sorry I couldn’t make it to the appointment.”  
“It’s fine, Thistle. You have your bar to run.”  
“Yeah, but…,” Thistle rubbed the back of his head. “I kinda… want to be more than just a donor, ya know?”  
Papyrus peered up at the Elemental. “Oh…. Thistle, I have always considered you more than a donor. You are Rabbit’s father, even if we aren’t married or living together, even if….” He glanced down at Rabbit whose sockets began to close. The bottle slid from her fangs and she gave a tiny yawn. “Even if all I wanted was the most precious gift in the Underground,” Papyrus whispered before looking up at Thistle. “Thank you for giving me this opportunity.”  
“Well,” Thistle smirked. “I can’t imagine anyone with better genes.”  
Papyrus rolled his long pinpoints.  
“I mean, look at how cute she is,” Thistle continued. “Don’t get me wrong, she gets some of it form you, but the charisma, that cute little ‘you’ll do what I say’ smile? That’s all me.”  
“Yes, yes, of course,” Papyrus nodded as he brought Rabbit over his shoulder. He rubbed her spine and she let out a tiny burp.   
Thistle smiled. “You know, you never struck me as the motherly type.”  
“We all have our little secrets,” Papyrus replied as he walked over to the crib and rested Rabbit atop the tiny mattress. “I’ve always wanted a child, I just didn’t want to do the whole… relationship thing. I wanted to be a mother, not a wife.”  
“That’s a shame,” Thistle spoke as he strolled over. “You’d make a cute wife.”  
Papyrus blushed at the Dry Ice Elemental. “ R-really?”  
“Of course,” Thistle smirked. “So, just remember that, if you want a “donor husband”.”   
Papyrus looked away but he knew he couldn’t hide his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clenches chest* HNNNNNGH


	7. The World Ended on a Tuesday (Sonadow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--- the most unlikeliest day to host an apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ho ho ho

Sonadow

The world ended on a Tuesday--- the unlikeliest day to host an apocalypse.

 

“Shadow! Shadow! Wake up!” came a piercing cry.

“Ow! What!? What is it!?” Shadow cried, scampering to sit up. He hadn’t even really been asleep, just laying in bed waiting for Sonic to finish up in the bathroom. As the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow didn’t have a need to sleep (or eat, for that matter), but he did like to relax, something he couldn’t do with Sonic yanking at his snow white chest fur.

“Sonic, what---?”

“Look at these!” Sonic hands shot to his chest.

“Look at what?” Shadow stared, one brow cocked.

“These!” Sonic cried as he took Shadow’s hands and pressed them to his----

…Wait a minute.

Shadow gave a slow squeeze. His hands curled around soft mounds of fur and flesh, the warm mounds filling out Shadow’s hands. They were supple and gave a little when he squeezed. His thumbs brushed over their rougher tips and Sonic let out a heavy breath. Shadow gulped at the sound, felt his breath catch in his throat. “Are these…?”

“Ye-yeah,” Sans whispered with a blush. “I don’t know where they came from. I just woke up and went to pee---oh geez!” Sonic’s green eyes snapped wide. “I couldn’t even do that--- I mean, I figured it out---”

“You figured out how to pee?”

Sonic groaned. “Look!” He flopped down onto his back and spread his legs. “Right here!” he demanded, pointing to his crotch.

Shadow titled his head. “What am I---?”

Sonic sat up, grabbed Shadow’s hand and rested his palm on another soft, furry mound.

Eyes wide, Shadow looked down and could see a sort of… slit? Not a cut, but… Shadow let his fingers slip in between the warm lips. He could feel a nub of sorts, then… was that a hole? His finger circled the moistening entrance, making Sonic shiver and try to hold back a moan by biting a knuckle.

Shadow gulped. “So, huh, what am I… um, poking here?”

Sonic’s eyes lidded. “I’ll give you three guesses.”

Shadow drew his hand back, eyes widening at the moisture on his fingertips. He blinked at the wet digits before two and two added up to four. “Why the hell are you a woman!?” he shouted, an action very out of character for the darker hedgie. “When did this happen!?”

Sonic sat up on his elbows, legs still open a peek. “I guess while I was asleep last night? And, since you’re screaming, I take it you don’t know why this happened to me.”

Shadow could only stare. “Why would you think that?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Sonic looked towards the ceiling with lidded eyes, rolling a hand. “You just have weird test tube/ alien baby DNA. That probably has _nothing_ to do with this.”

“It---” Shadow stopped himself, then took his chin in his hand, went into thought for a moment, then nodded. “Well, I suppose…. I mean, I am the Ultimate Lifeform, so maybe…. Perhaps… my… reproduction fluid---”

“Semen, Shades, just say semen.”

“Fine. _Semen,”_ Shadow spat out. “Perhaps my semen affected your body, giving you female anatomy in order to ensure that we can … well, I’m sure you can come to your own conclusions.”

Sonic’s eyes began to grow larger in a rather slow, yet comical fashion. “… Are you trying to knock me up?”

“No!” Shadow shot back. “It was not my intention--- I didn’t even know I could--- I mean, it’s only a hypothesis based on the information I have available to me at this exact moment.”

Sonic sat up on his legs. “Well, I mean… a baby doesn’t sound so bad,” he admitted with a blush and a tiny smile, his glance staying low towards the bed.

Shadow’s mind stopped, like a car slamming to a harsh stop as well as putting on the emergency brake. He couldn’t form words, but his thoughts raced.

Was… was Sonic being serious? Having a child--- with Shadow!? What even would the result of such breeding be? Would the child take after Shadow, becoming an Ultimate Lifeform itself, or just be mortal, like Sonic? Could Shadow even pass on his ‘Ultimate Lifeform genes’ in such a way? Could he even have children to begin with? He must be able to, why else would Sonic’s body have changed? And now, with such a unique opportunity, they could have a baby--- or, at least, attempt to have a baby.

Oh, Gods, they were going to try to have a baby….

Shadow’s mind came back to the present when he felt Sonic kiss his cheek.

“I’m going to take a shower, then maybe we can… see what this new body of mine’s can do,” Sonic purred, finger tracing Shadow’s chest fur. Smirk never leaving his face, Sonic slid from the bed and sauntered back into the bathroom.

Shadow let out an exhausted sigh and fell onto his back, tossing up a few pillows.

He was going to try to have a child…. maybe even be successful at the attempt. Life would be different after that, a new world being born as the one Shadow knew seemed to be coming to an end.

He looked at the calendar.

Today was Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pffffffffft. This is like... my favorite one. I just... pffft.
> 
> For now, this will be the last drabble. Starting next month will be 28 Days of Smut, a Reader insert of sexy times! See ya Feb 1!


	8. A knock on the door (UF! Papby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thistle lets Canary know his name is just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on the drabble train. Choo choo.

Papby (UF)

Prompt: Right on time, a knock came from the door.

 

Knock, knock!

“Oh, he’s here!” Boss all but screamed as he straightened up from dusting off the table for the fifth time that day. “Crimson!” he spat to the hulking skeleton lounging on the couch, inappropriate magazine in his hands. “Go see that Font you’ve been fooling around with!”

Crimson rolled his ankh-shaped pinpoints and tossed down the magazine. “Should I even bother comin’ back?”

Boss glared but a blush dusted his cheekbones.

Crimson sighed, tossed up his hands and stood up. “Well, I better not come back ta ya pregnant.”

“CRIMSON!”

The huge skeleton gave a bellowing laugh as another knock came from the door.

This time, Crimson teleported to the entrance and opened the door wide. “Hello, Thistle,” he cheered with a big grin. “Canary’s got tha place all cleaned up fer ya.”

 **“CRIMMMMSOOOON!”** Canary wailed, blush growing and darkening. As a Spectral, the taller skeleton was named after a shade of his Soul color, yellow. His parents had chosen Canary to match with the C of Crimson’s name--- they had thought the matching letters, as well as the name itself, were cute.

Canary had always been embarrassed by what he thought was a “too cutesy name.” Why hadn’t his parents chosen a stronger sounding name like ‘Gold’ or ‘Fire’? ‘Medallion’ or maybe even ‘Tuscan Sun.’ Why _Canary?_ And _why_ had Crimson just blabbed to Thistle, the slick, royal purple Dry-Ice Elemental who owned the nearby bar!? There was no way such a cool monster would take Canary with any serious intent now--- that was why Canary had insisted on Thistle calling him “Boss”!

Still blushing and skull so hot, Canary was sure he could make s’mores with the heat, the lanky skeleton marched over and grabbed Crimson by his shoulders. He forced the guffawing skeleton onto the porch, then turned to Thistle, who looked a little confused, brows raised. Canary gave a nervous smile and held out a hand to usher the Elemental inside.

Thistle nodded and stepped forward. Canary rushed after him and slammed the door, cutting off Crimson’s laughter and engulfing the room in uneasy silence.

“So…” Thistle turned around and glanced at the blushing skeleton pressed against the door. “Canary, hm?”

Canary winced, fangs bared in slight anguish.

“Is… that a shade of yellow?”

Canary gulped and took a quick gaze at Thistle’s attire--- white button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up, curving around slight muscle. Black, slick dress pants and shoes finished his sexy casual outfit.

Canary gave a nervous smile before nodding.

“Hm…,” Thistle glanced up in thought. “I like it.”

Canary’s sockets widen, the tyets (similar in shape to Crimon’s ankhs) sparkling. His jaw all but fell from his skull when his mouth shot open. _He… likes my name?_

“But…” Canary whispered. “It… it’s so _girly!”_ he whined.

“Girly?” Thistle questioned as he stepped closer.

Canary couldn’t help but glare back at Thistle.“Have you ever _seen_ a canary!?” he demanded. “They’re small, colorful songbirds!”

Thistle blinked. “Okay---”

“There’s nothing manly about small, colorful songbirds!” Canary stomped. “I could have been named something amazing like ‘Fire’ or ‘Medallion,’ but my parents chose Canary to match the sound of Crimson’s name! They thought it was cute! It’s not cute!” he wailed.

Thistle stared before his face fell soft. A small smirk played along with lidded eyes. “Is _that_ what you’re worried about? Monsters thinking you’re cute? You seriously don’t have to worry about that.” The Elemental paused to pull out a handkerchief from his back pocket. He stepped closer and took Canary’s skull in one hand, the other hand coming to his cheekbones to dry them.

“Canary, you are Second in Command of the Royal Guard,” Thistle began with a gentle stroke of the clothe. “You are imposing, powerful and downright menacing. Monsters may chuckle, but a quick glare from you will put them in their place and remind them of exactly who you are. You don’t have to worry about anyone giving you any trouble--- and if they do, who cares?” he shrugged. “Hey, how about I tell you a secret about my name.”

“Your name?” Canary questioned a sniff.

“Yes,” Thistle nodded. “You want to know how much my family loves the bar business? “Thistle” is the name of a purple, alcoholic drink.”

Canary’s sockets widen before his teeth quivered in a giddy giggle.

Thistle smirked. “See, it’s hilarious, right? And yeah, I got teased growing up, but after a while, you just start ignoring it. You come to own it. Hell, I mix the best drinks in town. So, look…” he rested a hand on Canary’s cheekbone. “Don’t let it get to you, all right? So what if your name is also the name of a small bird? You be the most badass small singing bird you can be.”

Canary couldn’t help but giggle again. Throughout his life, his parents reminded him his name was beautiful. Crimson told him just to sock anyone who teased him. This was the first time someone had told him just to own his name--- and he loved the idea of being ‘the most badass small singing bird’ he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the last drabble I have for now. I just finished up Invoke 2's first draft, so I'm kinda on leave from writing for a moment while I let the draft sit. I'll still try to write up something though, but if there's nothing on Friday, than I'm still on a writing hiatus. =3


	9. So where is my cake? (Sonadow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic invites the Prince of the Black Arms, Shadow, for a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need more wholesome Sonadow =3

Sonadow

 "...so where is my cake?”

 ~

 

Sonic tapped his foot,. He took a deep breath and tried to tell himself that being nervous was understandable--- he was about to meet an alien prince after all.

The Black Arms had made contact with the ARK in desperation to heal their ailing Prince and experiments soon turned into successes. Since then, the aliens had made slow work on integrating into earth society, not wanting to go too far from the doctors who had saved their Prince in case something more happened.

During one of their press conferences, Sonic had seen the Prince and had been surprised by the hedgehog-like body, limbs long and thin. His quills were longer, more angular. His fur was luscious black with crimson stripes, eyes reflecting that same deep shade of red.

Sonic’s favorite trait was the tail--- long like a cat’s but thin, tipped like devil’s tail.

Any time the Prince was on TV, Sonic watched his stern yet bored gaze, the flick of his tail, the twitch of his long ears and, in time, found himself wanting to meet the fascinating alien. He knew he could throw his Hero Title around to get in a visit, but that was too easy.

No, Sonic felt as if he needed to _earn_ his chance to meet the Prince of the Dark Arms.

So, he wrote a letter, knowing from the few times the Prince had spoken about himself that he had remarked on his liking of earth literature.

Sonic hoped a letter would be enough.

A few weeks later, he received a waxen sealed letter written in elegant script.

Sonic wrote back and the Prince replied in turn. This went on for several weeks, the two chatting about hobbies, the quirks of their races and planets, and the things that made them so different, but sort of the same, culminating in Sonic gathering his courage to ask the Prince if he would like to come see him.

The Prince agreed, but on one condition.

And so, Sonic sat on his porch, shivering when the air grew cold, when he saw shadows pull away. He looked into the small yard, saw the shadows curl up and around themselves before dispersing, revealing the proud Prince of the Dark Arms, Shadow. His sharp gaze fell to Sonic’s wide green eyes.

“Well. You told me there would be cake. Now, here I am, so where is my cake?”

Sonic blinked, then gave a small chuckle. He turned to the fold-up table and picked up the top of the cake keeper.

Underneath was a two layer chocolate cake.

Shadow’s eyes widen in wonder. “Excellent!” He glided over the grass, up the stairs and into the seat on the other side of the table. Sonic then began the work of giving the Prince a large slice of cake.

“Oh! Um… thank you,” Shadow replied, remembering his manners before taking a bite. “Soooo goooood.”

Sonic smiled. “I’m glad you like it. I was kinda worried. This was the first time I’ve made a cake.”

Shadow’s eyes widen again. _“You_ made this?”

“Yeah,” Sonic nodded as he took a bite. “Hm, yeah, that is pretty good.”

“I did not know individuals could make these!” Shadow continued. “I was under the impression that such a creation had to be a group effort. It is just too perfect!” Shadow looked over at Sonic. “…Can you show me?”

Sonic blushed. “Su-sure,” he answered. “I’ll have to get more cake mix, but that’s not difficult.”

“Where do you get this… cake mix?”

“At the grocery store.”

“Oh, yes, where you earthlings retrieve your sustenance,” Shadow nodded before pausing in realization. “Are you telling me you can acquire the ingredients for such a treat that easily?”

“Well, yeah,” Sonic answered. “As long as you have the money and a way to get to the store.”

“Ah, yes, you have an exchange system and lack self-teleportation…” Shadow replied, voice soft. “So different… but, I am different, too. Perhaps that is why I can enjoy such pleasures. Father certainly does not understand.” Shadow took another bite. “He did not understand why I wanted to see you. There is no word for “friend” in our language, so that was a difficult concept to explain.”

“No word for “friend”…,” Sonic whispered.

Right, the Dark Arms were a sort of hive mind, working more like bees or ants. Bees and ants didn’t come off as having deep relationships.

“But, we are… adaptable,” Shadow continued. “In time, they will understand.” The alien gave a smile to Sonic. “But, I may need… help. …Is that the right word?”

Sonic nodded. “No word for “help” either, huh?”

“Hm. That one also took some time to explain.”

The blue hedgehog looked away. “So, no friends, no help… I guess… no liking either.”

Shadow stared. “ “Liking”… that is… having a preference for something.”

Sonic looked back at Shadow and gulped. “...Or someone.”

The alien seemed to blush. “Oh… I see.”

Sonic smiled.

Shadow returned the gesture. “Well,” he began. “I may also require… help in explaining that concept as well. Would you… like… to volunteer?”

Sonic leaned in closer, rested his hand on Shadow’s. “I would like to very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might expand on this idea in a future fic. Imagining a cute little alien Shadow eating cake and just being with Sonic and learning things is just too cute =3


	10. --General Update--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A general update in 1K words or less (or not)! =P

Hey everyone! I figured this may be the best way to give a little update of things! 

I'm getting ready to move overseas and there's still some things to take care of this month. I think it's best to put writing aside for now. April is finishing up paperwork, May is visiting family and June is signing in and getting a place. I am just not in the mindset to write right now. I will try my best to get back in the flow in July. Until then, have this:

My friend has been nice enough to make a section for me on her discord!  
Default invite link: discord.gg/TyemmN3

This link should take you to my sfw general chat (general as in it's about any of my work to avoid clogging up the main General chat)  
https://discord.gg/PqnWrUz

Here's a link to the new members channel, if you wanna introduce yourself to the whole discord!  
https://discord.gg/9ZEctrc

To see any NSFW channels, you will need to be aged verified by one of the mods.  
Hope to see you there!

(On a final note, we've fallen prey to an mmo, so the discord may be a little quiet. Come on anyway! Someone will see you soon!)

I do miss writing for you guys. I'll at least try to finish editing Invoke 2 (it's half way done!) so it'll be ready to go in July! 

I hope to see you guys in the discord soon and if not, then when I get back in July! Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
